My Life at MeyerU
by Guardian-Angel66
Summary: Bella Swan flies out to NY to attend MeyerU with her brother. There, she meets Edward, a well known player and finds herself falling in love. Will Edward change his ways for her? Twists and turns along the way, how will she survive college? All Human, ExB
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, the characters, or songs used in this story.**

Chapter One

"Bells, do you have everything you need?" My dad asked. I sighed and for the 3rd time I replied, "YES, DAD, ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING. You don't need to worry! Emmett's picking me up at the airport and he'll help me with the schedules and dorms and stuff. Stop stressing, Dad, I'm gonna be fine!" "Oh alright!"

Isabella Marie Swan is my name, I'm 18. I'm heading to New York to attend Meyer University for my first year, my brother, Emmett, is a 3rd year. I can't WAIT to see him!

"Flight 239 to New York is boarding now."

"I guess that's my cue, I'll miss you daddy." I said as I gave him a long bear hug. "Oh baby girl, I'll miss you too, remember: email, chat, call, and then VISIT!" He smiled trying to hide his tears. I gave him one last hug and went off to board the plane.

Isabella Swan, say goodbye to Forks and hello to New York.

**Hours Or So Later**

"Flight 239 to New York has landed, please watch your step when leaving the plane. Thank you for using States Airlines"

I walked off the plane, got my luggage, and started to look for Emmett. After about 30 minutes with no luck, I sat down in the food court and waited for a text or a call. Stupid Emmett, if he forgot, the first thing he'll get is a smack in the face.

**An Hour Later**

"Bella!!! Bella!?!?" I heard someone yelling my name and I turned around and saw Emmett with some of his friends. He had his arms wide open, thinking I was going to run up and hug him. Instead, I ran up to him and smacked him right in the face. "OWWW!! Bella! What the hell??" He yelled, holding his red cheek. "NEXT TIME DAD CALLS YOU TO PICK ME UP SOMEWHERE, DON'T FREAKING SLEEP IN, YOU STUPID IDIOT!" I yelled. It was 3:00 and I was blowing off steam. "I'm sorry, Bells! I forgot." Emmett whined, hoping I was going to forgive him. I put on my innocent face, "Oh Emmett, it's ok...NOT!" And I gave him another big thump in the head. "BELLA!!" He whined. I sighed and gave him a big, long hug. Someone cleared their throat behind us and we both turned around .

"Oh yeah, Bells, I almost forgot. This is Rosalie, my girlfriend, Jasper, her twin, Alice, Jasper's girlfriend, and Edward, Alice's brother. Guys, this is Bella, my sister." Emmett introduced. Before I could even say hi, Alice ran towards me and pulled me into a hug, "OHBELLAITSSONICETOMEETYOU!I'VEHEARDSOMUCHABOUTYOU!WE'!!" What the hell??

Jasper pulled Alice off and shot me an apologetic look, I smiled. "You're really cool, Alice, but I'll tell you one thing straight. I will not go shopping. At all." I said. "Bella hates shopping." Emmett explained further more. Alice smiled and just said they'd still have fun. We headed back toward MeyerU.

**At MeyerU**

Luckily, I have a room all to myself AND I'm next to Alice and Rosalie in Dormitory V; Room 382. I unpacked, grabbed my guitar, and let myself drift into my music.

_Ooooo  
Yeah  
I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'  
I thought that I knew all I need to know  
I didn't realize that somewhere inside me  
I knew you were right but I couldn't say so_

I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well 

_I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you_

I heard clapping and opened my eyes. Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Alice were standing in front of me. "OH MY GOSH! BELLA, YOU ARE AMAZING!" Alice squealed. "Umm.." "Alice's right, Bella, are you majoring in music?" Jasper asked. I nodded. "Really? So am I." Edward finally spoke. My eyes lit up, "That's amazing, what instrument do you play?" I asked. He smiled an overly adorable crooked smile and answered the piano.

"WELL, if you two are done with your music-y talk, I'd like to go grab some dinner!" Emmett said. I laughed, got up, set my guitar down, but being my usual klutzy self I tripped over my backpack. Expecting the cold hard ground, I felt two arms holding my waist and when I looked up, Edward had caught me. "Are you alright?" He laughed. "Yeah" I breathed.

"Ok, let's go get dinner." Emmett said tensed, pulling Edward off of me. "Bella, lemme talk to you for a sec, you guys go ahead, we'll meet you at the cafeteria." They agreed and left the room, leaving me and my brother. "Soo.. Emmy, what's up?" I asked calmly.

"Bella, stay away from Edward. I know he's my best friend and all, but he's not a good guy." Emmett said seriously. "Oh come on, Emmett, it's not like I like him. Besides, who the hell are you to tell me who I can and cannot hang out with?" I retorted. "Oh you don't like him, huh? I saw the way you looked at him." I blushed. "SEE?! YOU'RE BLUSHING, AHA!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes. "Bells, he's a player. Ok? He seems nice at first but that's how he reels you in."

"Emmett! Chill, dude, seriously, I'll be cautious or whatever. And you know, if he tries anything, I'm be slapping him silly, so why are you tripping?" I asked. He sighed and hugged me, "You're my little sis, Bells, I don't wanna see you get hurt." I smiled, "Don't worry, you're little sister is growing up." He laughed and pinched my cheeks, "Alright, let's go meet up with the others." 

"You guys took forever! Rosalie's gonna meet up with us later. We ordered for you guys already so yeah." Alice explained. I nodded. "EDDIE!!' Some high pitched girl squealed. We all turned around and I see Edward stand up, kiss the girl on the lips, and made plans for a date. Alice rolled her eyes. The girl left and 5 minutes later another girl came up to him, this time, it was a brunette. He went up to her, kissed her lips, and made plans for another date. I frowned, Emmett was right.

"Hey, I'm tired, I'm gonna go back to my dorm." I said. "Alright, see you later, Bells." Emmett said, the others waved. When I got up, Edward caught me by the arm, "Wait, Bella," He handed me a piece of paper, "Call me sometime." I frowned, shook off his arm, threw the paper away, and walked away; remembering my past relationships.

_**Helloo! Hope you enjoyed chapter one of my new story. It's Been a Long time, Broken Hearts, New Love, and 100 Years Later has been put on hold for the moment, sorry! It's Been a Long time & Broken Hearts, New Love - because I'm still brainstorming for the next chapter. 100 Years Later - I have had no word from my co - author, so, I might as well just go finish the story myself but I still need to brainstorm for that also. Chapter 2 for this will be up soon, also, this is my first ExB so tell me what you think. Other than that, REVIEW PLEASE!(: I would love to hear your feedback/criticism. Much Love - Danni**_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hey, I'm tired, I'm gonna go back to my dorm." I said. "Alright, see you later, Bells." Emmett said, the others waved. When I got up, Edward caught me by the arm, "Wait, Bella," He handed me a piece of paper, "Call me sometime." I frowned, shook off his arm, threw the paper away, and walked away; remembering my past relationships._

Chapter Two

I can't believe him! We just met and he makes a move. I _**hate**_guys like him. Classes start tomorrow, so just chill, Bella. I walked to my desk and took out my schedule.

_Last Name: Swan First Name: Isabella_

_P1. History - Mrs. Cope_

_P2. Performing Arts - Mrs. La'Ron_

_P3 . Language Arts - Mr. Brown_

_Lunch _

_P4. Music - Mrs. Keel_

Oh god, I hope I don't have Edward in my Music class. All guys like that are the same, they'll _**never**_ change.

_**Flashback; Last year**_

_"Bells, I love you, and I'll always be there for you." Jake said to me. I smiled and pecked him on the lips. "I love you too. I'll see you later for dinner, alright?" "Ok then, happy birthday and keep guessing on what your surprise is." He always made me smile. But I was just another stupid high school girl._

_**Later**_

_I sighed, I've been waiting for two hours. Where the hell is he? Forget this, I'm gonna drive over to his house and see what the hell is up. If he isn't dead, I'm going to kill him. _

_"Jakey, I love you." I heard a girl say. What the freak? I went up to his room and that's when my world came crashing down...again. "JAKE, WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled. They looked up and when he saw me, he got off the bed. "Bella, look, it's not what-" _

_"Not what it looks like? What it looks like to me is another lying, cheating, player! Look, you KNEW how I felt after the same thing happened with Sam, you PROMISED you would NEVER hurt me, and yet promises seem to be easily broken these days. Don't explain, because I've got the full story right in front of me." I yelled, breaking down into tears and running out the door. _

_**End Flashback**_

I found myself falling asleep and drifting into a pool of dreamless, dark slumber.

_**The Next Day **_

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

I rolled over to my side and shut off my alarm clock. After a few minutes, I got up and went to get ready. I put on a black v neck with purple and green graffiti on it, dark black skinny jeans, and black converse. **(Outfit photo at the bottom) **When I left my room, Alice and Rosalie were waiting for me outside. "Hey Bella! You look gorgeous, as usual, but no makeup?" Alice asked. "Nope, I hate makeup." She gasped. I laughed.

"So Bella, I heard you blew off Edward yesterday. Nice job." Rosalie commented. "Yeah, I just can't stand guys like him. The ones that think women are toys for them to play around with." Rosalie smiled. "SO BELLA! What class do you have first?" Alice asked. "I have History." "Oh, Emmett has that class! You'll meet him there, I guess then. Me and Rose have to get to P.E , so we'll catch up with you at lunch." They waved and left.

Hmm, building P1...found it! I walked in and easily spotted Emmett. "BELLS!!! OVER HERE! OVER HERE!!" Emmett yelled like a little kid. Everyone stopped and stared. I blushed, walked over to Emmett, and gave him a big thump in the head. "What was that for!?" Emmett whined, holding the back of his head. I rolled my eyes and took my seat. Luckily, Mrs. Cope didn't make me introduce myself or anything.

P2 and P3 came and went like a breeze and soon enough, it was lunch time. "BELLA! OVER HERE!" I turned around and saw Emmett waving his arms around like a lunatic. What is wrong with that boy? I shook my head, walked over, and took a seat. "Hey guys." "Hey Bella, how were your classes?" Jasper asked. "Alright, I guess. They were pretty boring though."

Edward walks over with his new girl toy and sits down, "Speak of the devil and his bitch." I muttered under my breath. Everyone except them heard and laughed."Babe, go get me some lunch?" Edward pleaded. She nodded, gave him a kiss that seemed more like a make out session, and left.

"So Bella, have you reconsidered?" He asked snottily. Emmett growled but I ignored him. "Look, I have NO interest in you whatsoever. So get this in your head because I'm not gonna repeat it. You are a self absorbed, conceited, girl using, asshole and the rest of the girls here may be in love with you but not ME." And with that I poured milk on his head, he gasped. "WHAT THE HELL! BITCH!" He yelled. Everyone turned around and gasped. The new bimbo came back.

"OHMIGOSH! Eddie-kins! What happened?? WHO did this to you!?!" She demanded in her squeaky tone. He pointed to me, trying to wipe off the milk. She turned to me. "Like, what the hell? Like, how could you do this to my poor Eddie-kins??! Bitch!" "And you are?"

"Tanya Denali, and like, who the hell are you, slut?" Alice jumped in, "Shut the hell up, Tanya! No one wants to hear shit come outta your mouth, you hear? Bella is NOT a slut, you wanna see one? Go look in the mirror." Tanya gasped and pulled Edward away. I smiled and gave Alice a hug. The bell rang, "I'll see you guys later." I said as I walked to Music.

**Heeyy guys! Ok, so this is a pretty short chapter but Chapter 3 is coming soon. So here's a preview of 3**

_The music he played was so breathtaking, my heart was pounding. Wait, what? NO, Bella, just because he plays good music and is acting like a complete different person, .! Don't think about it! _

_"Did you like the song?" Edward asked me. I nodded. He laughed and shot me his famous crooked smile. I blushed. _

_Oh my god, I am falling for Edward Cullen._

**I guess you can tell how Bella feels in the 3rd Chapter. Haha, ok, Chap 3 will be up either later today or tomorrow. Review please! I'd love you feedback/criticism! (: ** **Thanks yous. Mucho Love - D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank yous so much for the reviews! Keep them coming?(: I made a mistake in the last chapter, when I said Bella's outfit links are at the bottom. I forgot to put them so don't pay any attention to that. If I have time, I may put them up, but I'm not sure. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, Twilight, or songs used in this story. (:**

_"Tanya Denali, and like, who the hell are you, slut?" Alice jumped in, "Shut the hell up, Tanya! No one wants to hear shit come outta your mouth, you hear? Bella is NOT a slut, you wanna see one? Go look in the mirror." Tanya gasped and pulled Edward away. I smiled and gave Alice a hug. The bell rang, "I'll see you guys later." I said as I walked to Music._

Chapter Three

I hope I don't have Edward in my Music class, I would not want to run into him. I walked him and spotted him immediately. Shit. I walked in and took my seat way in the back. He glared at me. I rolled my eyes. Mrs. Keel walked in and spotted me.

"I heard we have a new student today. You are?" She motioned for me to stand up and introduce myself. I cursed under my breath and stood up.

"Um, I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella." She nodded and I sat down. She studied me and where I was sitting and told me to go sit next to Edward. NOOO! I mentally screamed.

I sighed, grabbed my stuff, and went over to Cullen. He glared at me, I just ignored him. "Now who would like to go first? Cullen, explain to her what we're doing." Mrs. Keel said and turned to the white board. He sighed and turned to me. I could see a bit of gentleness in his eyes .

"Every day, before we start class, Mrs. Keel chooses a few students to go up there and play any instrument or sing any song just to get the class started. Got it?" He explained. I nodded. I turned back to the front. "Any volunteers?" Edward raised his hand. Mrs. Keel nodded.

He stood up and went over to the piano. I could see the girls ogling at him. The moment he played the keys felt like heaven and I actually smiled. He had such talent, when he plays, it's like he's a completely different person. When he finished, he went back to sit down and whispered, "Did you like the song?" I sighed and nodded. He chuckled lightly and shot me his famous crooked smile. I blushed and caught up with reality. NO NO NO, just because he plays breath-taking music and is acting like a COMPLETE different person, I CANNOT BE FALLING FOR HIM.

"Bella!" Edward whispered. I looked up and saw the whole class staring back at me. "Umm...sup?" "Up here, front and center, let's see what you can do." Mrs. Keel announced. I cursed under my breath and trudged to the "stage".

I walked over to the piano and started playing/singing Believer.

_Life Is What You Make It  
At least that's what they say  
Well I think I'm gonna make it  
Fulfill my dreams one day  
I feel this fire growing deep inside of me  
I'm so inspired knowing that it's my destiny  
_

I drifted into the music and let it speak for itself.

_  
I breathe like a champion  
I dream I'm a champion  
I see I'm a champion  
Its meant to be  
My wills getting stronger  
I can't wait any longer  
I'm singing a song that's inside of me  
Cause I'm a believer  
I know that I can make it  
No matter what they say  
So I'm a believer  
The Future is Now  
It starts today  
_

When I was done, I opened my eyes and heard the whole class applauding. I blushed. "That was amazing, Miss. Swan." Mrs. Keel smiled warmly at me. I smiled and rushed back to my seat.

A few minutes later, a note landed on my notebook. I looked at Edward, and he smiled.

**That was beautiful (: **

I smiled and wrote back.

**Thanks, your piece was too. Sorry for what happened at lunch. **

I passed it to him and a few minutes later I got it back.

**Welcome. And no worries.**

I wrote back.

**Are you freaking bipolar or something? You're a completely different person right now then the whole player/jerk act. What's up? **

He rolled his eyes.

**Thanks? I don't know, just feel different when I'm surrounded by music, what? Want me to act more like a jerk? I can do that (: **

I laughed under my breath.

**Haha, no, it's cool. I like this version of you. **

He wrote back.

**Let me show you the real Edward Cullen, the music loving, un-jerk. Saturday, wanna go out to lunch?**

I grew angry. Just another act. Figures.

**Look, if this is one of your pick up lines or something, I don't wanna get involved. Alright? I've already gotten my heart broken twice and I'm not going for a third time. So keep your pick up lines and your charm, b/c I'm not interested.**

The bell rang, I threw the note at him and left. To think he'd ever change. Dream on, Bella. He may be a hottie, but you're done with jerks like that, Bella.

**Sorry, gotta cut this one short. But I have my Spring Break this week so I'll be updating (: Much Love. **


End file.
